Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional diverter tub spout body 10 is shown and includes a tubular main portion 22 and an outlet portion 25 connected to the first end of the tubular main portion 22. An annular flange 23 extends radially inward from the inside of the first end of the tubular main portion 22 and a hose connecting tube 24 extends from the inside of the annular flange 23 toward the second end of the tubular main portion 22 so that a hose connected to the supply pipe (both not shown) is connected to the hose connecting tube 24. The outlet portion 25 has a tube 26 for a control switch (not shown) being received therein. In order to prevent the copper or zinc made diverter tub spout body 10 from getting rust, an electroplating process is necessary. When immerging the diverter tub spout body 10 into the electro-plating bath solution 11 as shown in FIG. 2, bubbles 12 are retained in the area between the annular flange 23, the tubular main portion 22 and the hose connecting tube 24 so that the inside of the area cannot be well electroplated. A further process is therefore taken to additionally electro-paint the inside of the area otherwise rust will be found in the area.
The present invention intends to provide a diverter tub spout body which has an aperture defined through the wall of the tubular main portion and is located to communicate with the area between the annular flange, the hose connecting tube so that bubbles release from the aperture and the electro-plating bath solution reaches the inside of the area.
The diverter tub spout body of the present invention resolves the inherent shortcomings of the conventional diverter tub spout body and the inside of the diverter tub spout body is completely electro-plated.